Story:Starship Calisto/Pria/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is at high warp on course for its new destination. INT-GUEST QUARTERS CAPT. TAYLOR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Pria explains. PRIA (Sighs): I'm a dealer in artifacts mint condition mostly I sell to private collectors I, and others who do what I do, travel back to a specific time and place in which say. A ship like yours was destroyed I prevent the destruction, then I take the ship into the future and I sell it to the highest bidder. They look at each other as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: And what about the crews of those ships? Pria sips her whiskey. PRIA: Well, they're free to live out their lives as they see fit in the 29th century. Captain Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: We'll fight you and we'll regain control of our ship. Pria says nothing as the trio leaves her quarters. INT-OUTSIDE GUEST QUARTERS CAPT. TAYLOR: Lieutenant post your men here she's not to leave her quarters if she does shoot her that's an order. LT. MASON (Nods): Aye, Captain. Ensigns Pierce and Wilson stand guard. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Commander Williams closes the hatch. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: I've disabled both audio and visual systems no one can hear us. Captain Taylor is pacing about. CAPT. TAYLOR: Alright we've got an hour before we enter Romulan Space and with the war going on I don't want to fight my way out of their space, so I want options to how to disable the object without damaging our navigational array. Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: I've tried everything but nothing is working it's wedged in tight. Captain Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: We need options? Commander Williams chimes in again. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: What about an EMP burst I could rig up a generator to emit a consternated burst of energy on the same signal of the device. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The frequencies of the burst and the device will need to be focused on it or it will destroy our navigational array. CAPT. TAYLOR (to Williams): How long will you need to set it up Steph? William think. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Ten minutes max. Taylor nods. CAPT. TAYLOR: Get started on it. Williams leaves the briefing room. Captain Taylor leans back. CAPT. TAYLOR: What about her ship? T'Lar inputs commands into a panel on the table. The monitor shows Pria's ships. LTCMDR. T'LAR: I've been running scans on the ship, the hull has a Starfleet signature on it, And its more advance then any ship we've encountered. The MSD shows Pria's ship as a diagram. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Continues): It's Logical its unlike anything I've seen Captain. Then the com activates. LTJG. SITO (Com Voice): Senior Officers report to the bridge. They leave the briefing room. EXT-SPACE Calisto approaches the unknown wormhole. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the wormhole as klaxon blares. ENS. CARLSON: Range one hundred meters and closing. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into his console. LT. MASON: Shields are at full power Captain. Captain Taylor taps her combadge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Taylor to Engineering Williams are you ready? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Com Voice): Almost Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Let me know when you're ready. Then Pria beams onto the bridge. CMDR. BRANSON: What the hell? Two security guards come onto the bridge and aim their Compression Phaser Rifles at Pria but she uses the device to have their weapons beamed away. PRIA: Sorry to barge in but we're approaching the rendezvous point. Lieutenant Mason walks from his console and gets out his phaser and fires it but an energy field appears around Pria. LT. MASON: Pria give Captain Taylor her ship back we can give you a shuttle, but please there's over one hundred forty-five people who has lives in this century. Pria turns to him. PRIA: You all don't get it you all died if I let you go then I'd be the one altering the timeline. Sensors beep. LTJG. SITO: We're entering the wormhole now. Taylor and Branson turn to the viewer. EXT-SPACE The Calisto enters the wormhole and travels to the 29th century. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship shudders as the lights are dimmer as everyone is amazed by the sight of the inside of the wormhole. EXT-SPACE The Calisto exits the wormhole and approaches an unknown ship. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Pria walks down to the helm and activates the ship to ship communications. PRIA: Lavesque to Binzian ship. I have the merchandise, as promised. Ship jolts. LTJG. SITO: We're in a tractor beam. Viewer changes to the inside of the Binzian ship. Binzian (Viewer): Anything wrong with my new collection Captain Lavesques? Pria turns to the crew then back to the viewer. PRIA: Couple of scratches. Nothing that would affect the value in any significant way. Regardless, I'll be happy to negotiate the price. Surreptitiously, Taylor signals Martin with a look. Branson nods, almost imperceptibly and inputs commands into middle console. He nods at Sito who inputs commands into her console. BINZIAN (Viewer): Does it have weapons and are you trying to stiff me? Pria raises her hands up. PRIA: Of course the ship has both Photon and Quantum Torpedoes, and nobody's trying to stiff you here. While Pria's attention is focused on the viewer discussing the price with the buyer, Branson catches Mason's eye. Mason nods, works on his console. BINZIAN (Viewer): Very well Lavesque we're ready to have the ship and just make sure the crew is ready to leave the ship. PRIA (Smiles): Always like to keep the customer happy. Taylor gives the signal. CAPT. TAYLOR: NOW! Sito and Mason gets to work the transmission ends. PRIA: NO! Mason shot Pria with his phaser and she falls to the ground as he goes back to work on the tactical console. LT. MASON: Remodulating shields now. Ship shudders a bit. ENS. CARLSON: We're free. Captain Taylor goes to the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara get us out of here full impulse take us back to the wormhole. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Calisto comes about and heads back to the quantum tunnel. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTJG. SITO: They're restoring their tractor beam! Taylor turns to Mason. CAPT. TAYLOR: Adjust our shields to deflect the beam. Lieutenant Mason adjusts the shields again. EXT-SPACE The tractor beam bounces off the shields. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Beam is deflected Captain. Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: We're reentering the wormhole Captain. Taylor tenses up. EXT-SPACE Calisto enters the wormhole. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lights are dimmed as the crew are tensed up. EXT-SPACE Calisto exits the wormhole. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Lights brighten up. CAPT. TAYLOR: All stop Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Answering all stop now Captain. Engines power hums down Pria wakes up as a guard grabs her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Take Captain Lavesque to the brig. They take her off the bridge. EXT-SPACE Calisto is next to the quantum tunnel. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's log Stardate 48399.4. We're affecting repairs to our systems I'm thinking about what we are going to do about the wormhole. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. Lieutenant Mason escorts Captain Lavesque in. Captain Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Starfleet has given me the choice to make on my own, Jack head to your post and standby for my orders. LT. MASON: Aye Captain. He leaves as Pria looks at Captain Taylor folding her arms. PRIA: He's conflicted. Taylor leans back. CAPT. TAYLOR: Bridge load quantum torpedoes. Pria leans forward. PRIA: You could of been legends in my time Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Fire. EXT-SPACE Calisto launches four quantum torpedoes and they destroy it. Pria vanishes as Captain Taylor sits at her desk and then gets up and heads to the bridge. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair. CMDR. BRANSON: Too bad we couldn't study the Quantum tunnel. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yeah but we didn't want it to happen again, Kara set course for our next job and engage at warp eight. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Calisto cranks up her nacelles and leap into warp. (END OF ACT FIVE, FADE OUT, ENDING CREDITS)